Four Seasons Spring
by gilliotina
Summary: After the journey west, some things change, and some things remain. Finding your true purpose in life is a journey that never really ends...


Four Seasons- Spring „See the Sun" 

1.

The warm yellow rays of late afternoon sun fell on a dusty heap of documents in Genjo Sanzo's room. Said monk sat at his desk, buried in even more paperwork, the result of neglecting the boring task of book- keeping over the last months. He had started to tidy up this mess yesterday and hadn't even managed one third of it, probably due to his lack of concentration. The temptation to stare into the void with dreamy eyes was just too strong.

Loud footsteps on the wooden floor startled Sanzo from his lazy musings, and he recognized with irritation that he had signed the same document four times and still couldn't recall the contents. Someone opening the door without knocking kept him from thinking about his absentmindedness, instead he grabbed into his sleeve in search for his harisen, to throw it at the person entering unbidden. His hands found only cigarettes and a lighter. Yeah, there had been no need for the paper fan for a very long time.

Still slightly irritated, he faced the little intruder, a nine year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Shin, has no one ever told you to knock on office doors?" The years on the road must have taken its toll on Genjo Sanzo to let the novice off so easy. With a satisfied grunt, he acknowledged his favourite pupil's late bow and formal greeting.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo- sama", murmured the boy, only to leap to his feet again and run to his master's side. "The housekeeper sent me. He wants to talk to you about the gala dinner tomorrow." Shin gave Sanzo no time to respond. "And, Sanzo- sama, I don't want to sleep in the dormitory with the other novices. They don't like me."

Why always me?, Sanzo thought tiredly while his charge confronted him with this unnerving issues. He didn't feel like facing the overly correct housekeeper, let alone Shin's silly antics.

The easiest answer was still "Stop whining, idiot!", but a look in those sad eyes reminded him of another boy at his side, a long time ago. He wasn't sure if he had simply spoilt his pupil by letting him sleep in his room or if the other children were really mean to their companion.

"Shin, you can't sleep here when we have guests from Tenjiku. We'll probably have to work late at night, too. What about rooming with Seibei? He complained last year about having to share a bed with his baby sister."

This suggestion sufficed to cheer up the kid and Sanzo could return to less important problems, like signing stupid documents or talk with pompous monks about bean dishes.

Somehow Sanzo doubted he could deal with such issues any longer without getting grey hair. Time for a break, he decided. "We go and visit Gojo and Hakkai. I'm hungry!", he stated and headed for the door, sure his pupil would follow suit.

With a last look at the chaos, Shin left the room, muttering: "Why has Sanzo- sama signed this paper five times?"

2.

When Gojo returned from his errands heavy laden with baskets and full bags, Hakkai was nowhere to be seen. It was almost impossible to believe his kind and tidy friend could exist in a place where dirty plates made up impressive towers in the sink and high mountains of freshly washed laundry rose from every clean surface. Sighing, the redhead put his bags down at the kitchen table and started unpacking.

Attracted by the rummaging, Hakkai joined Gojo in the kitchen. Busy with filling the cupboards, the hanyou threw just a short look at his roommate, determined to finish his task quickly. However, he was distracted by Hakkai's appearance. Rolled up sleeves and wet hands were nothing new, but- "You have lather on your nose, Hakkai!", he couldn't resist saying.

Slightly embarassed, the youkai started to wipe away the soap and ended up with white specks all over his face. "Ah, sorry. I was cleaning the bathroom. Must have been preoccupied somehow."

Shaking his head with barely hidden amusement, Gojo picked up a towel and handed it over to Hakkai who used it effectively to get rid of the soap on his face and hands. They had still so much to do and no time for distractions, like getting childish ideas about foam, so he refrained from cleaning his friend himself.

Hakkai took the opportunity for a short break, removing some flower bouquets from a chair to have a seat. From his pocket, he retrieved a crumbled checklist and started to tick the items off.

"Cakes, done. Living room, clean. Bedsheets, changed." He murmured to himself. "Ah, Gojo. Have you picked up the childrens' clothes from Mae Lin?" He asked a bit louder.

"Sure," answered the hanyou, gesturing to a yellow bundle on the table. " Two complete sets. Mae Lin said they should fit. And they are clean, so you don't have to wash them before use."

"How considerate," commented Hakkai with a suspiciously warm smile on his face. Probably thinking about the kids, Gojo mused.

All the things on the checklist done and the groceries stowed away, the kitchen still looked like a battle field. The sinking sun told the two men to hurry up.

A couple of hours later, most of the work was done, and they started to consider having dinner- at last. "What would you like to eat today?" The way the gifted cook asked this question it sounded like a threat. Perfectly understandable, that Hakkai didn't feel like cooking after the strenous day.

Gojo just had to point at a basket standing at the table, though, filled with lidded pots. "You don't have to prepare a meal today. I met Gale earlier this day and she insisted on giving me half of her stuff. She said we would probably be too busy today to think of eating properly."

Relieved, Hakkai couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Seems like this girl knows us too well." After all this years, the whole neighbourhood took part in their teachers' preparations for the summer guests. The time the townspeople had viewed Sanzo's companions with awe and suspicion was almost forgotten. Hakkai had started working as a teacher soon after their return, and Gojo's skills in gambling, fighting and handling children had led to a job as a teacher as well. Now both of them were well respected and popular members of society and the journey west just a dark memory everyone tried to ignore.

A knock on the door kept Gojo from setting the table. "Someone must have smelled the food," he guessed, not at all surprised to find two monks on the porch.

"Hello, Sanzo! You're here for dinner?" he greeted his companion who nodded curtly in response. And Gojo couldn't resist teasing both guests a bit: " Hey, Shin, you're still hanging around with this ill- tempered priest? You've already the same wrinkles between your eyes!"

The same annoyed expression on two faces, accompagnied by "Idiot kappa!" and "No, Sha- sensei!" was incredibly funny to watch, although it took a while before Sanzo and Shin could join the laughter.

In the meantime, Hakkai had laid the table for four and warmed up the dishes. He and Sanzo were still not eating much, so it was enough food for all.

However, the monks left soon after dinner, it was already dark and Sanzo thought of the documents in his office. His pupil was very tired, so he took the boy's hand to lead him back to the temple.

What a lovely picture, Hakkai thought watching them both leaving. His roommate wasn't tired yet, so he offered to bring the empty pots back to their owner and get some fresh air.

Left alone, Hakkai wandered through the silent house to check if everything was ready for the guests. The bathroom was clean, the shelves full of towels and toiletries. New sheets for the beds, the kitchen well equipped with food for a certain insatiable monkey and the always hungry kids, also known as the "nine- headed- dragon". All dangerous things locked away, although the twins were careful enough at the age of six. Last year both of them had refused to sleep in their cots in the bedroom, maybe it was time to carry out Gojos idea of turning the attic into a childrens' room.

Dreaming of the oncoming season full of work and joy, Hakkai picked up the bundle with little clothes and sat down on the porch to sort and fold them properly. He didn' t get far, though. When Gojo returned from his walk, he found his friend sitting there surrounded by shirts and pants and sound asleep.

"Time to go to bed, tomorrow 'll be an exciting day!" he whispered in Hakkais ear, waking him from his slumber on hard wood. Gojo offered a hand to pull up his partner, already stiff from the awkward sitting position and gathered their stuff with the other. Together in tired and quiet happiness, both men dissapeared in the house.


End file.
